Because of You
by riz-l
Summary: Aku mulai merasakannya. Perasaan itu yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tau apa namanya. CHANBAEK. GS.
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

Park Chanyeolas namja

Byun Baekhyun as yeoja

And other EXO members

Pukul 4 sore waktu Seoul. Jalanan tampak ramai oleh orang orang yang hilir mudik pulang dari kantor. Tak sedikit juga yang sekedar berjalan jalan dan bersantai menikmati panorama sore kota Seoul yang indah.

Di tengah keramaian, tampak beberapa orang berbadan kekar dan berpakaian hitam hitam berteriak dan mengejar seseorang bertopimdan berperawakan mungil. Tak jarang orang berperawakan mungil itu menabrak pejalan kaki yang lewat di hadapannya. Sesekali ia membungkuk, meminta maaf pada orang orang yang tak sengaja di tabraknya. Ia terus menengok ke belakang, melihat seberapa jauh jarak antara ia dan orang orang yang mengejarnya.

Orang itu berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil dan bersembunyi. Nafasnya terengah engah, tanda bahwa ia sudah berlari dalam waktu yang lama. Setelah dirasa keadaan sudah aman, ia keluar. Sesekali matanya awas, takut orang yang mengejarnya masih ada di sekitar tempat ia berada.

Ia langkahkan kakinya ke sebuah lapangan hijau di tepi sebuah danau yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Lapangan itu tampak ramai dengan orang orang berbaju putih yang sedang berlatih taekwondo.

" Baekhyun noona! ", orang itu, Byun Baekhyun, menoleh saat mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya

" Hai Sehuna! ", teriaknya sambil melambai lambaikan tangan membalas sapaan yang ditujukan padanya.

" Ckkk,, kenapa noona lama sekali", Sehun menggerutu

" Mian, kau pasti sudah tau alasanku Sehuna ", Baekhyun merasa bersalah membuat Sehun menunggu

" Kau di kejar bodygardmu lagi? ", Sehun bertanya dengan wajah datar. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar " Noona kan sebentar lagi ujian, kenapa noona tidak duduk manis saja di rumah dan belajar? Daripada noona dikejar kejar terus seperti tadi? Aku takut kakimu akan copot nanti"

Baekhyun cemberut, " Kenapa semua orang sama saja. Aku tau aku ini siswa tingkat akhir, tapi aku bisa mengatur diriku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal hal yang sangat aku sukai Sehuni. Titik "

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Tak akan ada habisnya jika berdebat dengan noonanya yang satu ini. Lebih baik ia melanjutkan latihannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

At Byun Family's House

" Kalian kehilangan jejaknya lagi? ", seorang pria bertanya dengan wajah marah dan frustasi. Anak buah yang ia tanya mengangguk pelan.

Ia lelah. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa ia dipecundangi nona mudanya. Apa lagi alasan yang harus ia berikan pada sang tuan besar jika nanti saat ia pulang anak perempuan kesayangannya tidak berada di rumah. Lagi.

Pria itu mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia sangat pusing saat ini.

Hari sudah malam. Baekhyun melirik jam hitam yang melingkar di tangannya. Pukul 9. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia sedikit keterlaluan kali ini. Pulang melebihi jam malamnya.

Dengan perlahan ia buka pintu rumahnya.

Tak terkunci. Baekhyun heran kenapa pintunya tidak terkunci. Ah, tapi ia bersyukur. Bagaimana jika pintunya terkunci? Haruskah ia tidur di luar?

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan mengendap endap. Ia ingin segera menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan berlovey dovey dengan kasurnya tercinta. Badannya terasa begitu lengket dan remuk akibat latihan taekwondo tadi.

Melihat rumah yang sepi, Baekhyun sumringah. Sepertinya ia akan bebas dari petuah petuah malam ini. Segera ia menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Baru saja kakinya menginjak anak tangga ketiga, Baekhyun berhenti. Wajahnya berubah sedikit pucat dan jantungnya seakan berhenti ketika sebuah suara berat mengagetkannya.

" Darimana saja Kau, nona Byun? "

TBC

Anyeong!

Ini FF pertamaku :D

Please give me a review

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I

Cast

Park Chan Yeol as Namja

Byun Baek Hyun as Yeoja

Other EXO members

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Darimana saja kau, nona Byun? "

DEG

.

.

.

Baekhyun mematung di tangga. Senyumnya hilang. Dengan kaku ia tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

" Darimana saja kau, nona Byun? Kau tau ini jam berapa? ", pria itu bertanya dingin

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, " Maafkan aku ", lirihnya. Pria itu menghela nafas kesal.

" Kau tau? Kau membuatku sulit. Tak bisakah kau menurut dan tetap diam di rumah? Kau adalah siswa tingkat akhir nona Byun ", pria itu berkata kesal.

Baekhyun terkejut. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah meremehkan tapi dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

" Apa kau bilang? Aku membuatmu sulit? "

Pria itu menjawab, " Ya. Kau membuatku sangat sulit. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa apa padamu? Untung saja appamu belum pulang. Jika sudah, alasan apa lagi yang harus kubuat karena kau tidak berada di rumah "

Baekhyun tak tahan. Ia ingin meledak sekarang. Emosinya sudah tak bisa lagi ia tahan.

" Kau tahu Park Chan Yeol? Kaulah yang sebenarnya membuatku sulit ", Baekhyun berujar dengan suara yang bergetar.

" Kau,,, sebelum kau datang, aku baik baik saja. Aku bebas melakukan apa pun yang aku sukai. Tapi sekarang? Aku terkekang. Kemana mana aku selalu diikuti. Apa kau puas? Dan satu lagi, aku bisa mengatur diriku sendiri "

Setelah berucap begitu, Baekhyun langsung naik menuju kamarnya. Pipinya basah oleh air mata yang sejak tadi sudah ditahanya. Dadanya sesak. Melihaat Baekhyun yang seperti itu, Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia tak berkata seperti itu tadi.

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya kasar. Ia peluk bantal strawberry kesayangannya dan menangis sekeras kerasnya. Sungguh, Baekhyun benci pria itu. Kenapa ia harus datang dan merusak hidupnya?

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun. Puteri tunggal keluarga Byun. Gadis mungil 18 tahun yang cantik tapi tomboy. Orang orang melihat hidupnya sangat sempurna. Appanya seorang insinyur pembangunan yang kompeten dan berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Appanya juga mempunyai beberapa usaha yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Ia tak pernah kekurangan materi ataupun kasih sayang karena sesibuk apapun appanya, Baekhyun adalah yang paling utama.

Sebagai gadis yang tomboy, Baekhyun sangat menyukai olahraga, terutama basket, taekwondo, dan sepeda. Baekhyun senang karena appanya tak pernah melarang Baekhyun melakukan hal hal yang sangat disukainya itu selama pelajaran dan sekolahnya tidak terganggu. Terbukti dengan Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi juara umum di sekolahnya.

Namun, semuanya berubah ketika Baekhyun menginjak tingkat akhir. Appanya jadi overprotective. Ia tak boleh lagi melakukan hobinya dalam olahraga dan lebih memfokuskan dirinya untuk menghadapi ujian. Hal yang wajar. Tapi menurut Baekhyun appanya sedikit berlebihan.

Hingga puncaknya terjadi 2 bulan lalu. Appanya memanggil guru privat untuknya. Baekhyun harus langsung pulang ke rumah sepulang sekolah dan mengikuti les privat. Parahnya, gurunya merangkap sebagai pengawasnya ketika appanya tidak berada di rumah. Baekhyun heran, kenapa appanya bisa dengan mudah percaya pada orang itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu appanya mengenal orang itu sebelumnya. Orang itu adalah...  
>.<p>

.

.

Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun bangun dengan mata yang bengkak. Keadaannnya mengenaskan. Rambut panjangnya yang jarang ia urai terlihat sangat kusut dan berantakan. Semalam ia tidak jadi mandi. Baekhyun tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis.

Baekhyun malas melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Ia memilih turun ke bawah, menuju ruang makan. Perutnya meronta ronta minta diisi. Di sana, ia menemukan appanya tengah menyeruput segelas teh hangat. Appanya memang tidak suka kopi seperti kebanyakan orang. Tapi tumben sekali appanya ada di rumah sepagi ini? oh Baekhyun lupa, inikan hari Minggu, jadi jadwal appanya sedikit longgar.

" Selamat pagi, appa ", baekhyun memberi salam kepada apanya sambil mencium pipinya kilat, kebiasaan yang Baekhyun lakukan sejak kecil.

Suho, appa Baekhyun, tersenyum" Selamat pagi princess ", jawabnya lembut. Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan diri di depan appanya.

Suho heran melihat penampilan puteri kesayangannya. Mata yang sembab, rambut yang berantakan, dan, uhh,, sedikit bau.

" Ada apa dengan princess appa,, hmmm? ", tanyanya hati hati. " Kenapa berantakan sekali?"

Baekhyun mendengus sambil memakan rotinya. " Ani appa, aku tidak apa apa"

Suho kembali tersenyum. " Aii,, kau tidak bisa berbohong pada appamu princess "

Baekhyun menyerah. Hidup selama 18 tahun bersama appanya membuat appanya itu tahu segalanya tentang Baekhyun.

" Appa, bisakah appa menghentikan les privatku? ", tanya Baekhyun

Kening Suho berkerut. " Kenapa memangnya? Ini kan demi kebaikanmu juga princess? "

" Aku mohon appa, aku jadi tak bisa bermain basket bersama teman temanku. Aku juga tidak bisa latihan taekwondo dan pergi ke taman setiap hari Minggu. Aku juga lelah karena harus berlari karena dikejar kejar bodyguard appa setiap aku bolos les", Baekhun memohon kepada appanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Suho terkekeh. Baekhyun heran kenapa appanya malah tertawa seperti itu. " Kalau begitu, princess jangan berani kabur dan membolos. Cukup duduk yang manis dan ikuti dengan baik Ok. "

" Appa... please... kan selama ini nilaiku selalu jadi yang terbaik. Kenapa tiba tiba aku jadi diberi les privat? Dan kenapa dari sekian banyak orang harus Park Chanyeol menyebalkan yang jadi guru lesku? ", sebenarnya sudah lama Baekhyun penasaran, apa alasan appanya memberinya les privat secara tiba tiba dan kenapa pula harus Park Chanyeol menyebalkan yang menjadi gurunya.

" Kau akan tahu mengapa appa melakukan ini. semua ini demi kebaikanmu ", jawab Suho sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia melanjutkan sambil mengejek, " Sebaiknya kau segera mandi. Lesmu hari ini akan segera di mulai karena Park Chanyeol menyebalkan itu sudah ada di belakangmu"

Uhhukkkkk,, mendengar ucapan appanya, Baekhyun tersedak susu strawberry yang tengah diminumnya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati orang yang tadi ia katai menyebalkan tengah tersenyum dan menatapnya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar.

Orang itu, Park Chan Yeol, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap appa Baekhyun. " Selamat pagi Tuan ", sapanya

" Selamat pagi Chanyeol", jawab Suho. " Kurasa les hari ini agak sedikit terlambat karena princess belum mandi sejak kemarin ", Suho dan Chanyeol tertawa

" APPA! ", Baekhyun berteriak, ia malu sekali. Ia langsung berlari untuk mandi. Karena ia juga sadar diri bahwa tubuhnya benar benar bau sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi, Baekhyun menuju ruang belajar. Baekhyun menghempaskan dirinya ke karpet bulu yang ada di lantai. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Baekhyun terlalu malas hari ini. Biasanya ia memang malas. Tapi kali ini, moodnya benar benar buruk. Ia ingin pergi ke taman. Rutinitas mingguan yang sudah 2 bulan terakhir ini ia lakukan.

Ia melihat Chanyeol datang dengan setumpuk buku soal soal ujian yang cukup tebal. Membuat moodnya semakin jatuh ke dasar.

" Baiklah nona Byun, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini ", Chanyeol mencoba menarik perhatian Baekhyun yang masih menelungkupkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun mendongak. " Aku tak suka dipanggil nona ", ucap Baekhyun ketus

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. " Baiklah, princess Byun,, ayo kita mulai "

" Hanya appaku dan suamiku nanti yang boleh memanggilku princess, Park Chan Yeol menyebalkan ", Baekhyun cemberut

Chanyeol tertawa. " Suami? Memang ada laki laki yang mau dengan gadis yang tidak malas mandi dan jorok sepertimu? "

Baekhyun melotot. Enak saja ia dikatai malas mandi dan jorok. Jika hanya gara gara tadi pagi, itu hanya kebetulan. Lagipula itu semua juga gara gara pria menyebalkan ini.

" Enak saja! Aku tidak jorok. Tadi pagi hanya kebetulan. Dan itu juga gara gara kau!" , ucap Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol terkejut. Ia jadi ingat kejadian semalam dan merasa bersalah. " Maafkan atas perkataanku semalam. Aku hanya lelah menghadapi kelakuanmu "

" Aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat ", Baekhyun tersenyum licik.

" Tidak ada les hari ini dan ijinkan aku pergi keluar"

Mendengar syarat dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol terkejut, " Big No! Seminggu kedepan kau ada latihan ujian dan kau harus belajar. Dan kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur. Atau kau mau jumlah bodygard yang menjagamu semakin banyak? ", ancam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun cemberut, " Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau belajar hari ini! "

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. Kenapa Baekhyun kekanakan sekali. " Begini saja, aku beri kau penawaran ", putus Chanyeol akhirnya. " Apa? ", Baekhyun tertarik.

" Mulai hari ini dan sampai hari jumat depan tidak ada acara kabur kaburan. Kemudian di hari Sabtu sepulang sekolah, kau boleh pergi dengan teman temanmu sampai pukul 4 sore. Aku akan menjemputmu pulang dan hari Minggu tidak ada jadwal les dengan syarat jadwal les dipindah menjadi Sabtu malam. Bagaimana? ", tawar Chanyeol

" Benarkah? ", tanya Baekhyun berbinar

Chanyeol mengangguk. " Kemudian, jika kau berhasil meraih nilai tertinggi, pada minggu seterusnya tidak akan ada les di hari Sabtu dan Minggu ". Baekhyun tersenyum sangat sangat lebar. Sungguh, ini penawaran yang sangat mudah. Ia langsung mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya seperti seekor puppy, menyetujui penawaran dari Chanyeol.

" Dan satu lagi,, ", Baekhyun berkerut. Masih ada lagi? " Selama seminggu ini, kau tidak boleh berkelahi seperti kebiasaanmu dan kau juga harus memanggilku songsaenim dan tidak boleh berbahasa banmal padaku "

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

.

.

.

" MWO? ANDWE? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yeayyyy,, first Chapter is up :D

Maaf, saya nggak bisa menulis cerita yang terlalu panjang, takut bosan membacanya

Terima kasih untuk [karlinaamelia] dan [septhaca] atas rieviewnya. You two give me a big support.

Terima kasih juga untuk readers yang sudah memfollow, faforite, dan membaca ff abal abal saya ini

Please give me a lot of review...

See you in the next Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II

.

.

.

.

Cast

Park Chanyeol as Namja

Byun Baekhyun as Yeoja

Other EXO members

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" MWO? ANDWE? "

" Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak, pendek? "

" APA? Kau memanggilku apa? Pen... pendek? "

" Ckk,, apa kau tuli? Iya. PENDEK "

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sesaat. Memfokuskan apa yang baru saja telinganya tangkap. Sebelum kemudian, " TIANG MENYEBALKAN! ", Baekhyun berteriak lagi. " Enak saja! Aku tidak pendek! DASAR DOBI JELEK! "

" Hei, hei, kau harus sopan padaku. Kau tidak ingat perjanjian kita tadi, ha? Kau harus memanggilku songsaengnim dan berkata sopan. Tidak berteriak teriak seperti tadi ", Chanyeol berkata santai." Dan kalau kau tak mau ku panggil pendek, lalu apa? Princess tak mau, nona byun tak mau. Dasar smurf "

Mata Baekhyun membulat seketika. Apa? Smurf? Dirinya disamakan dengan makhluk kecil berwarna biru itu?

" Dasar tiang! Aku punya nama. BAEKHYUN. NAMAKU BAEKHYUN. Aku belum menyetujui perjanjian apapun. Dan tiang menyebalkan sepertimu tidak pantas dipanggil songsaengnim! "

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya. " Terserah. Jika kau tidak mau menerima tawaranku, itu hakmu. Aku tidak merasa dirugikan "

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. Matanya mengerjap erjap lucu. Benar juga yang dikatakan tiang jelek ini. Tapi Baekhyun harus bagaimana? Sungguh, ia malas berbahasa sopan pada orang ini. Apalagi memanggilnya songsaengnim.

Melihat Baekhyun yang kebingungan, Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai. " Baiklah jika kau tidak mau memanggilku songsaengnim. Kau bisa memanggilku OPPA. Bukankah aku lebih tua darimu? "

1 detik

2 detik

.

.

Baekhyun frozen. Kali ini telinganya tidak rusak kan? Park Chanyeol menyebalkan itu meminta Baekhyun memanggilnya apa? OPPA? Ulangi sekali lagi? OPPA. O P P A? So cheesy. OPPA!

.

.

" ANDWE! "

.

.

.

Dan pembelajaran hari itu berjalan dengan teriakan teriakan penolakan Baekhyun sebagai backsound dan ancaman ancaman Chanyeol sebagai vokal utama.

Akhirnya dengan mempertimbangan keuntungan yang akan ia dapat, Baekhyun dengan amat sangat terpaksa. Ingat, TERPAKSA. Baekhyun memutuskan memanggil Chanyeol Songsaengnim. Setidaknya panggilan itu amat sangat jauh lebih baik untuk Dobi sialan itu dibandingkan dengan memanggilnya oppa.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke ruang ujian sambil terus menggerak gerakkan bibirnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Masih sepi. Ia melihat jam hitam yang melingkar di tangannya. Jam tujuh kurang lima belas, berarti lima belas menit lagi latihan ujian dimulai. Kenapa teman temannya belum datang? Apa mereka belum bangun karena sibuk begadang, membuka buka dan mempelajari materi yang bahkan tak pernah mereka sentuh sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di bangkunya. Menutup mata sesaat dan berdoa agar ia diberi kelancaran dalam mengerjakan soal hari ini. Setelah itu ia kembali menggerak gerakkan bibirnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sesekali mengerucut dan wajahnya tampak masam.

" Baekhyun ah! ", seorang gadis mungil bermata bulat berpipi gembul berlari lari kecil menghampiri tempat Baekhyun duduk. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

" Baek, ada apa denganmu? ", tanya gadis itu. " Dan ada apa dengan bibirmu? Mengapa kau terus menggerak gerakkanya seperti bebek? ", lanjutnya bertanya polos.

Baekhyun mendengus. Kenapa orang orang senang sekali mengata-atainya? Kemarin smurf, sekarang bebek. Besok apa lagi? Gorila?

" YA Kyungso ! Aku bukan bebek ", Baekhyun ngambek. Gadis itu, Kyungsoo, tertawa kecil. " Lalu kenapa kau menggerak gerakkan bibirmu seperti itu? ", tanyanya kemudian sambil mempraktekan gerakan gerakan bibir yang Baekhyun buat.

Baekhyun menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin. Mulai dari penawaran yang diberikan Chanyeol hingga penolakan Baekhyun memanggilnya songsaengnim. Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Menurutnya Baekhyun sangat berlebihan. Apa salahnya memanggil songsaengnim pada orang yang memang jadi gurumu?

Belum lagi cerita Baekhyun tentang mengapa ia menggerak gerakkan bibirnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menurut Baekhyun, bibir dan lidahnya terasa kelu dan sakit karena terus berkata songsaengnim, songsaengnim pada tiang itu.

Tawa kyungsoo semakin tak tertahankan, membuat bibir Baekhyun semakin maju. Menurutnya sahabatnya itu tidak mengerti betapa menyebalkannya tiang sialan itu. Kyungsoo tak berhenti tertawa. Bahkan ketika bel sudah berbunyi dan mereka harus berhadapan dengan soal soal yang siap membunuh mereka kapan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun selesai mengerjakan latihan ujian terlebih dahulu, lalu ia menunggu Kyungsoo di depan kelas, mengajaknya pulang bersama. Tak lama Kyungso keluar dengan wajah ceria.

" Ayo kita pulang, Baek ", ajak Kyungsoo sambil menggandeng lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mereka mulai berjalan pulang. Sesekali Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bercanda dan tertawa. Tak lupa mereka membicarakan soal latihan ujian tadi yang menurut Baekhyun biasa saja sedangkan menurut Kyungsoo begitu luar biasa.

" Baek,, ", panggil Kyungsoo

" Hmmm "

" Besok Matematika kan? ", tanya Kyungsoo

" Iya, kenapa? ", tanya Baekhyun heran

" Kau tau aku tidak begitu baik dalam pelajaran yang satu itu kan? ", Kyungsoo bertanya lagi

" Heemmm,, aku sangat tahu itu. Kenapa memangnya? "

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Kemudian ia memohon, " Emmm,, bolehkah aku ikut les privat bersamamu? Sehari saja. Ya ya ya "

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak. Boleh juga jika ada Kyungsoo. Setidaknya ia tidak kesepian dan ia juga tidak akan menghadapi tiang jelek itu sendirian.

" Baiklah. Tidak hanya sehari juga boleh. Lagipula akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada kau ". Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum senang. Ia berterima kasih pada sahabatnya itu dan memluknya erat sekali. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sampai di depan gerbang sekolah mereka ketika mereka melihat para siswa tengah berkumpul dan berdesak desakan. Sesekali mereka memekik dan berteriak teriak histeris

" Ada apa ini Kyung? ", Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, " Aku juga tak tahu Baek. Ah, lebih baik kita bertanya pada saja "

Baekhyun menghampiri Luna, salah satu temannya yang tampak histeris. " Hei, Luna. Kenapa teman teman berkumpul disini dan histeris seperti itu? ", tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

" Kyaaaa,, Kau tahu Baek? Ada pangeran tampan datang ke sekolah kita! ", jawab luna sambil memekik senang.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo heran. Pangeran? Apa Sehun datang ke sekolah? Bukannya ia sedang libur? Atau Jongin oppa? Seingat Baekhyun, orang yang disebut pangeran di sekolahnya hanya dua orang itu. Sehun adik kelas kesayangannya, dan Jongin, kakak kelas Baekhyun dulu sekaligus kekasih sahabat mungilnya.

" Kyung? Apa Jongin oppa menjemputmu? ", Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo

" Tidak. Jadwal kuliahnya penuh hari ini, Baek. Jadi dia tidak bisa menjemputku ", jawab Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun bertanya tanya. Kalau bukan Jongin oppa, apa Sehun datang ke sekolah hari ini? Tapi untuk apa?

Baekhyun berusaha menerobos kerumunan teman temannya sambil menutup telinga. Sebenarnya siapa orang ini hingga membuat teman temannya kesetanan.

Setelah berhasil menerobos kerumunan itu, melihat seorang lelaki tinggi berkacamata hitam dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam, tengah bersandar di mobil yang sangat Baekhyun kenali, mobil appanya. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika lelaki itu menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengannya.

.

.

.

" PARK CHANYEOL?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Untuk apa kau menjemputku? ", Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil.

Setelah kejadian Baekhyun berteriak tadi, Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil. Menyisakan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingungnya dan teriakan histeris dari teman teman Baekhyun.

" Bukankah di kesepakatan kita kau akan menjemputku di hari Sabtu? ", Baekhyun bertanya lagi karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol atas pertanyaannya tadi.

" Appamu yang memintaku untuk menjemputmu hari ini ", jawab Chanyeol akhirnya.

" Appa? Tapi untuk apa? Appa tidak mengatakan sesuatu padaku tadi pagi ", Baekhyun bingung. " Atau jangan jangan, kau mau menculikku ya? "

Chanyeol tertawa. Hei, untuk apa menculik gadis cerewet dan menyebalkan seperti Baekhyun?

" Aku? Menculikmu? Yang benar saja? ", jawab Chanyeol remeh. " Tidak akan ada gunanya menculik gadis jadi jadian sepertimu "

Baekhyun geram. " Baiklah jelmaan Dobi, untuk apa appa menyuruhmu menjemputku? Dan kau akan membawaku kemana? "

" Hei, kau masih ingat kau harus memanggilku apa? Atau kau mau perjanjian kita hangus?", koreksi Chanyeol sedikit mengancam.

Baekhyun mendengus. Kalau bukan demi perjanjian itu, mungkin orang disampingnya ini sudah babak belur. " Nde,, mianhae songsaengnim "

Chanyeol tersenyum. " Bagus", katanya sambil menepuk nepuk kepala Baekhyun pelan. " Appamu memintamu untuk menemaninya bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Karena ini mendadak, ia memintaku menjemputmu dan langsung mengantarkanmu ke tempat appamu bertemu dengan temannya "

" Teman? Nugu? ", tanya Baekhyun penasaran

" Molla ", jawab Chanyeol pendek. Kemudian Chenyeol melihat jam yang berada di dekat kemudi. " Ah, kita sudah terlambat. Gara gara kau dan teman temanmu itu "

" MWO? Aku melakukan apa? "

" Kau terlalu banyak bicara "

" Mw...Mwo? YA! "

Chanyeol tak memperdulikan teriakan teriakan ketakutan Baekhyun. Ia terus menambah kecepatan mobilnya agar segera sampai tepat waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di tempat appanya. Chanyeol tidak ikut masuk karena menurut pria itu, ia hanya bertugas mengantar Baekhyun dan tidak punya kepentingan lain selain itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun masuk ke dalam sendirian. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan appanya di restoran yang luas itu.

" Baekhyun ah! ", suara appanya membuatnya menoleh. Tampak appanya duduk dengan dua orang dewasa lain yang tak Baekhyun kenal. Baekhyun tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri appanya.

" Anyeonghaseyo " , sapa Baekhyun. Yah, meskipun Baekhyun tidak mengenal kedua orang itu, ia harus tetap sopan kan.

" Aigoooo,,,, ini Baekhyun? Benar benar Baekhyun yang dulu itu? ", salah satu dari orang itu berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Wanita itu tampak senang sekali melihat kedatangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang bingung hanya bisa tersenyum sopan.

" Sudahlah Tao ya,, apa kau tidak lihat Baekhyun ketakutan kau peluk tiba tiba seperti itu? ", seorang lainnya, laki laki tampan dengan tinggi yang jauh berbeda dengan appanya angkat bicara membuat wanita yang memeluk Baekhyun itu cemberut.

" Biarlah Kris, lagipula mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu ", kali ini appa Baekhyun yang berbicara. " Baekhyun ah, ini Tao ahjumma dan Kris ahjussi. Kau masih ingat? ", lanjut appa Baekhyun

Tao ahjumma? Kris ahjussi? Nugu? Baekhyun tidak ingat pernah mengenal kedua teman appanya ini.

" Suho, Sepertinya dia tidak ingat dengan kami. Dia masih sangat kecil saat itu ", Tao, wanita tadi, tersenyum manis sekali. Baekhyun jadi merasa tak enak.

" Nde,,, mianhae ahjumma", Baekhyun berkata sambil membungkukkan badannya

" Ne,, tidak apa apa.", Tao kembali tersenyum. " Ah,, satu lagi, jangan panggil aku ahjumma, panggil aku eomma,, ne? Karena aku eommamu juga. "

Baekhyun membeku. Kata kata keramat itu baru saja masuk ke gendang telinganya.

" Eomma? Bolehkah? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Anyeonghaseyo :D

Ketemu lagi di Chapter II Because of you

Author minta maaf atas typho di chapter sebelumnya, terimakasih buat septhaca yang udah ngingetin. Jangan bosen untuk review dan kasih saran ya :D

.

Terimakasih juga untuk author luxiaolu atas saran dan reviewnya. Jangan bosen kasih saran dan review ya thor :D

.

Terima kasih juga buat taman coklat dan karlinaamelia atas semangatnya. Terus kasih review dan semangat ya :D

.

Terima kasih juga buat para guest dan reader yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di ff saya

.

.

Sebagai author yang masih baru, saya mohon kritik dan saran agar ff saya lebih baik lagi kedepannya.

Sekali lagi terimakasih. Review juseyo,,

See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapeter III

.

.

Cast

Byun Baekhyun as Yeoja

Park Chanyeol as Namja

Other EXO members

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Eomma? Bolehkah "

.

.

" Tentu saja. Kau boleh memanggilku eomma. Ah,, ani,, kau harus memanggilku eomma ", Tao berkata sambil tersenyum sayang pada Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca kaca. Benarkah? Benarkah ia boleh memanggil eomma? Benarkah ada seseorang yang dipanggilnya eomma?

" Baekhyun,, kau kenapa sayang? ", Tao bertanya khawatir. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Bo.. bolehkah aku memeluk eomma? ", Baekhyun bertanya canggung. Tao tersenym, kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya, " Tentu saja boleh "

Sungguh, Baekhyun benar benar bahagia. Jadi, seperti ini rasanya kasih sayang seorang eomma. Seperti ini rasanya pelukan dan belaian seorang eomma. Hal yang bahkan belum pernah Baekhyun rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Malam itu, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah Baekhyun. Eomma dan appa barunya benar benar membuatnya bahagia. Meskipun begitu, Suho appa adalah segalanya bagi Baekhyun.

.

.

" Princess, setelah ini appa kan langsung terbang ke China selama seminggu bersama Tao eomma dan Kris appa. Maafkan appa tidak memberitahu mu sebelumnya. Rencana ini sangat mendadak " , Suho berkata pada Baekhyun, menyesal.

Baekhyun terkejut. " Kenapa mendadak sekali appa? Dan,, untuk apa appa pergi ke China? "

" Ada pekerjaan yang harus appa urus bersama Tao eomma dan Kris appa disana. Kau tak apa kan? "

Baekhyun tampak sedih. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum maklum. Semua ini appanya lakukan hanya untuk dirinya. Demi Baekhyun appanya rela melakukan apapun. Jadi, yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan adalah jadi Princess yang baik untuk appanya.

" Ne, appa. Aku akan menjaga rumah bersama bibi Jung "

Suho tersenyum bangga. Betapa beruntung dan bahagianya ia memiliki seorang puteri cantik seperti Baekhyun. " Terimakasih princess. Dan appa juga sudah meminta Chanyeol untuk menjagamu. Jadi, selama seminggu ini ia akan menginap di rumah kita dan tinggal bersamamu "

" APA? ", Baekhyun reflek berteriak. Kemudan ia sadar masih ada Tao dan Kris bersama mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum malu yang hanya ditanggapi gelengan kepala oleh Tao dan Kris.

Kemudian ia berbisik di telinga appanya. " Kenapa dobi jelek itu harus tinggal bersamaku appa? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Apa appa lupa aku ini master taekwondo ? "

" Appa tau. Tapi ini pertama kalinya appa meninggalkanmu dalam waktu yang lama. Appa sangat khawatir padamu. "

" Tap,, tapi,, appa,,, ", Baekhyun mulai merengek

" Tidak ada tapi tapian "

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Kenapa ia selalu lemah terhadap keinginan appanya? Ia hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya sambil cemberut. Mengundang cekikikan dari Tao dan Kris yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

" Baiklah appa. Appa harus berjanji untuk menjaga diri appa disana ne? "

" Nee,, princess appa "

Baekhyun memluk appanya erat sekali. Ini pertama kalinya ia ditinggal appanya dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Biasanya appanya hanya pergi dalam kurun waktu satu atau dua hari saja. Terlebih appanya akan pergi lintas negara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Chanyeol. Setelah berlovey dovey dengan appanya, Tao eomma, dan Kris appa, Baekhyun pamit pulang karena nanti malam ia harus belajar untuk latihan ujian yang masih berlangsung besok. Ia butuh istirahat yang cukup sebelum kembali menjejali memori otaknya dengan kata kata ajaib lagi.

Sempat hening beberapa saat, Baekhyun mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan kaku. " Song,, songsaengnim. Bisakah kita makan dulu sebelum pulang? "

" Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah makan tadi di restoran? ", Chanyeol bertanya heran

" Iya, tapi aku masih lapar. Ya, ya. Kita masih punya waktu 5 jam sebelum belajar. Kita makan di luar ya? ", mohon Baekhyun. Jujur, sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin muntah harus besikap sok manis seperti ini. Benar benar bukan gayanya.

" Ckk. Dasar gadis jadi jadian. Baiklah. Kau mau makan di restoran mana? ", putus Chanyeol akhirnya.

Baekhyun bersorak. " Yeayyy. Terima kasih songsaengnim. Tapi aku tidak ingin makan di restoran. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di tempat langgananku saja? ", tawar Baekhyun dengan senyum palsunya.

Chanyeol setuju setuju saja. Ia malas melakukan penolakan jika ujung ujungnya hanya akan ada pertengkaran di antara mereka.

" Eumm,, Baekhyun? ", panggil Chanyeol

" Nde, songsaengnim.. "

" Kurasa lebih baik kau tak usah memanggilku songsaengnim. Kau, gadis sepertimu, benar benar tidak pantas bersikap manis dan sopan seperti itu. "

.

.

Ap,, apa? Baekhyun tidak salah dengar kan? Chanyeol memintanya berhenti memanggilnya songsaengnim? Baekhyun senang. Amat sangat senang. Tapi tunggu, apa maksudnya dengan gadis sepertimu? Dan, dan Baekhyun tidak pantas bersikap manis dan sopan? Hellll. Begini begini Baekhyun masih tau sopan santun, meskipun hal itu tidak berlaku jika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun malas menanggapi. Ia harus menahan emosinya atau Chanyeol akan berubah pikiran dan ia tidak jadi makan di tempat kesukaannya. Ia hanya berkata pendek, menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol dengan seringaian kecil.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai di tempat yang Baekhyun maksud tadi. Sebuah kedai ramen kecil di tepi sungai Han.

" Ahjussi! Lee Ahjussi! ", teriak Baekhyun ketika sampai di dalam kedai ramen itu. Chanyeol mengekor di belakang Baekhyun sambil sesekali memperhatikan kedai ramen itu. Sederhana, tapi nyaman, batin Chanyeol. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tau tempat seperti ini?

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang pria paruh baya dengan celemek hijau melekat di tubuhnya. Pria itu tersenyum melihat Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun! Sudah lama sekali kau tidak makan ramen disini. Kedai jadi sepi tanpa suara cemprengmu itu ", gurau pria itu, Lee Ahjussi. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

Lee ahjussi sedikit terkejut melihat seorang pria tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata rata tengah berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun,, nuguya? ", tanyanya pada Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian Lee ahjussi menyeringan. " Nae namjachingu ? "

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membelalak. " Ani ! ", teriak mereka bersamaan.

Lee ahjussi tertawa. " Dasar anak muda ". Kemudian ia bertanya, " Pesan yang biasanya Baek? ", yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Baekhyun.

" Triple, ahjussi ", katanya kemudian

" Banyak sekali! Perutmu terlalu kecil untuk makan ramen sebanyak itu "

" Aisshhh. Dua untukku dan satu lagi untuk tiang jelek itu ", Baekhyun cekikikan. Lee ahjussi hanya geleng geleng kepala. Dan Chanyeol? Oww, rasanya ia sudah ingin melempar Baekhyun ke sungai Han. Andai saja ini bukan tempat umum dan banyak pelanggan disana.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol duduk di meja dekat jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan sungai Han. Sungguh indah.. Ditambah dengan alunan musik lembut yang sengaja di putar oleh Lee ahjussi, membuat suasana kedai ramai itu semakin terasa nyaman dan menyenangkan.

" Kau tahu darimana tentang kedai ini, Baek? Kurasa tempatnya tidak begitu strategis ", sebenarnya Chanyeol penasaran darimana Baekhyun tahu keberadaan kedai kecil ini.

" Ohh itu, aku tahu karena aku, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo sangat suka berkeliling keliling dengan sepeda di dekat sungai Han. Kami mengetahuinya tidak sengaja. Insting pecinta ramen Sehun menuntun kami kesini ", jelas Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya. Siapa Sehun? Siapa Kyungsoo? Chanyeol rasa mungkin mereka adalah sahabat sahabat Baekhyun yang sering membantu Baekhyun untuk kabur saat les.

.

.

" Baekhyun Noona! ", teriakan seorang anak laki laki mengagetkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

" Taeyong ah! ", teriak Baekhyun. Kemudian bocah empat tahun itu berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan menghambur ke pelukannya.

" Noona,, bogosiphoyo. Kenapa noona tidak pernah datang kesini lagi? ", Taeyong bertanya dengan mata berkaca kaca.

Baekhyun mencubit pipi Taeyong gemas. " Manhae ne,, noona sedikit sibuk, jadi tidak bisa kesini dan bermai dengan Taeyong lagi "

Taeyong tersenyum manis. " Ne noona. Tidak apa apa ", kemudian pelukan Taeyong semakin erat tatkala dirinya melihat Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dihadapan Baekhyun.

" Noona,, nuguya? ", Taeyong bertanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh ke Chanyeol, kemudian ia menjawab " Itu teman noona. Namanya Chanyeol hyung. "

Taeyong beranjak dari pelukan Baekhyun dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia membungkukkan badannya. " Anyeonghaseyo. Taeyong imnida, Chan hyung "

Chanyeol terkejut. Ia kagum dengan kesopanan Taeyong. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. " Anyeong Tayong. Senang berkenalan denganmu "

Taeyong berbinar. Ia senang mendapat hyung baru lagi. Ditambah lagi hari ini ia bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun noona kesayangannya.

.

.

" Noona,, ayo main ", Taeyong merengek pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah. " Baiklah, sambil menunggu ramennya, ayo kita main "

" Yeaaayyy! ", Taeyong berteriak girang. " Chan hyung juga harus ikut ", ajaknya sambil menarik narik lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah. Rasanya tidak tega menolak ajakan anak seperti Taeyong.

Akhirnya Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Taeyong memutuskan untuk bermain basket di lapangan belakang kedai. Taeyong berteriak teriak girang. Meminta Baekhyun untuk mengoper bola padanya. Yah. Permainan yang tidak seimbang. Dua lawan satu. Baekhyun dan Taeyong melawan Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun terkejut, ternyata Chanyeol sangat pandai bermain basket. Ia jadi tambah bersemangat. Sejauhmana skillnya bekerja hari ini. Mereka bermain dengan gembira. Sesekali Baekhyun berteriak karena merasa Chanyeol bermain curang. Taeyong cemberut karena merasa diabaikan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlalu asyik bermain berdua.

Akhirnya, permainan dimenangkan oleh Baekhyun dan Taeyong. Mereka bersorak gembira. Menyisakan Chanyeol yang kelelahan dengan baju yang basah oleh keringat.

Baekhyun berlari dan menggendong Taeyong. Mengangkat angkatnya ke udara dan menurunkannya, kemudian mencium kedua pipi gembul Taeyong sehingga membuat Taeyong sedikit geli.

Chanyeol terpana. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun punya sisi lain semacam ini. Ia tak menyangka gadis jadi jadian seperti Baekhyun sangat menyukai dan begitu lembut pada anak anak seperti Taeyong. Oh, jangan lupakan tawa dan senyum lepasnya yang membuatnya amat sangat cantik.

Chanyeol masih diam dan tersenyum senyum sendiri, hingga suara teriakan Lee ahjussi mengagetkannya. Ramennya sudah matang. Mereka segera beranjak masuk ke kedai untuk makan. Baekhyun makan seperti orang kesetanan. Sepertinya bermain basket tadi membuat tingkat kelaparannya meningkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di rumah dan langsung mandi. Dua jam lagi lesnya dimulai. Ia harus bersiap siap sebelum tiang menyebalkan itu berteriak padanya.

" Ahh, aku melupakan kyungsoo ", monolognya. Ia lupa bahwa Kyungsoo juga ingin ikut belajar matematika dengannya hari ini. Baekhyun segera mengirim sms untuk Kyungsoo

To : Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo ya, datang ke rumahku jam tujuh. Kau ingin belajar matematika kan?

Tak lama Handphone Baekhyun bergetar. Sms balasan dari Kyungsoo.

" Cepat sekali Kyungsoo membalas pesanku", batin Baekhyun.

From : Kyungsoo

Baiklah. Gomowo yo nae sarang Baekhyuniee~

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Kebiasaan sahabatnya yang satu ini memanggil panggilan sayang untuknya. Bagaimana jika Jongin oppa tahu? Tidakkah ia cemburu? Yah, meskipun Jongin oppa tahu Baekhyun adalah sahabat Kyungsoo, tapi kan tetap saja.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Chanyeol sudah siap di ruang belajar. Ia menunggu Baekhyun sambil mendengarkan musik dari handphonenya

Tok

Tok

Tok

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu rumah Baekhyun. Tapi, setelah beberapa saat, ketukan itu tidak berhenti." Kemana Jung ahjumma? Dan kemana Baekhyun. Kenapa tidak ada yang membukakan pintu? ", batin Chanyeol.

Kemudian Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka. Membuat Chanyeol kaget dan sang tamu membelalakkan mata.

.

.

.

" Kyungso? "

.

.

.

.

.

" Chanyeol oppa? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anyeongg,, ketemu lagi di Chanpter III

.

.

Gomawo atas review dan respon untuk chapter chapter sebelumnya.

.

Maaf kalau ceritanya makin gaje.

.

Saya butuh kritik dan saran dari readers supaya ff ini makin bagus kedepannya.

.

Terimakasih untuk chanbaekluv, devrina, thestarbaek0506, luckygirl91, neliamelia, taman coklat, karlinaamelia, dan nur991fah atas kritik, saran, dan reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya. Jangan bosan untuk kasih kritik, saran, dan review ya..

Untuk yang penasaran dan mulai nebak nebak siapa Tao, siapa Kris, dan bagaimana hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tunggu aja di chapter chapter selanjutnya.

.

Sekali lagi gomawo :D

Bow!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter IV

.

.

Cast

Byun Baekhyun as Yeoja

Park Chanyeol as Namja

Other EXO members

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kyungsoo? "

.

.

.

.

" Chanyeol Oppa? "

.

.

.

.

" Ap,, apa yang kau lakukan disini? ", tanya Chanyeol bingung

" Aku mau ikut les bersama Baekhyun ", jawab Kyungso juga dengan kebingungan. " Chanyeol Oppa, bagaimana bisa berada di rumah Baekhyun ? "

" Aku guru les Baekhyun ", jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo ber Ooh ria.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo ke ruang belajar sambil menunggu Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah Kyungsoo yang selama ini Chanyeol kenal.

" Memang Oppa pikir ada berapa Kyungsoo di dunia ini? ", tanya Kyungsoo sebal. Chanyeol terkekeh. Jadi selama ini Kyungsoo yang ini lah yang suka membantu Baekhyun kabur.

" Aku juga tak menyangka Dobi sialan yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol oppa. Selama ini saat bercerita Baekhyun tidak pernah menyebutkan nama oppa ", Kyungsoo terkekeh. " Lagipula panggilan itu sangat cocok untuk oppa karena oppa benar benar menyebalkan ", lanjutnya kemudian.

" YA! ", Chanyeol berteriak kesal. " Kau mau kuadukan pada Jongin karena suka membantu Baekhyun membolos ha? ", ancam Chanyeol.

Mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut, Kyungsoo langsung menciut. Ia tak mau dianggap sebagai kekasih yang buruk di mata Jongin.

" Andwe! Jangan adukan pada Jongin oppa. Jebal! ", rengeknya pada Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum menang.

" Anak pintar " , Chanyeol berkata sambil mengusak rambut Kyungsoo pelan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan terburu buru. Jam tujuh lewat lima menit. Ia terlambat dan harus bersiap siap menerima ceramah malam hari dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berlari menuju ruang belajar. Sesampainya disana, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah berada disana. Terlebih dengan posisi Chanyeol yang tengah mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. Tapi, kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat menikmatinya. Lihat saja heart shape lipsnya yang mengembang. Apa Chanyeol selingkuhan Kyungsoo? Tapi mana mungkin, sahabatnya itu terlalu polos. Atau memang dobi sialan itu yang sengaja menggoda Kyungsoo?

Bakhyun berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo lantas memeluknya erat. " YA Dobi. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo ? ", teriaknya pada Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terkejut akan kedatangan dan teriakan Baekhyun yang tiba tiba.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Kemudian ia memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk menjelaskan pada Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun pelan pelan. Baekhyun masih menatap tajam dan bingung. Kemudian Kyugsoo tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan mulai menjelaskan.

" Baekhyun ah,, Chanyeol oppa ini adalah sepupu Jongin oppa ", jelas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mencerna lambat. Dobi jelek ini? sepupu orang paling tampan versi Baekhyun. Apa tidak salah?

Melihat Baekhyun yang masih bingung, Kyungsoo kembali menjelaskan. " Chanyeol oppa sering jadi orang ketiga saat aku dan Jongin oppa kencan. Yah, jadi aku akrab dengannya. Dia seperti oppaku sendiri. Lagipula kau tak pernah cerita jika Dobi jelekmu itu adalah Chanyeol oppa "

" Orang ini? sepupu Jongin oppa? Ba,, bagaimana bisa? ", tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk nunjuk Chanyeol hingga membuat orang yang ditunjuk jengah.

" Iya Baek. Ibu Jongin oppa adalah adik dari appanya Chanyeol oppa ", jelas Kyungsoo lagi

" Sulit dipercaya. Jongin oppamu itu begitu keren dan tampan. Tapi orang ini? ", Baekhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

" Heii,, apa yang kau maksud dengan orang ini? ", Chanyeol yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara jengkel. Apa Baekhyun tak bisa sehari saja tidak menjelek jelekkan dirinya?

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum meremehkan. " Bagaimana bisa kau dan Jongin oppa begitu berbeda? ", ejeknya pada Chanyeol.

" Apa yang kau maksud berbeda? Tentu saja. Orang tua kami berbeda. Gen kami juga tentu berbeda sekalipun dari kakek dan nenek yang sama ", teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ikut jengkel. Terlebih Chanyeol mengatainya bodoh tadi. Terjadi perdebatan panjang antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terjadi. Melupakan keberadaan Kyungsoo yang mematung melihat kelakuan Baekhyun dan Chanyoeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bosan. Kyungsoo butuh penjelasan lebih membuat Chanyeol lebih fokus padanya. Baekhyun jadi seperti obat nyamuk yang mengepul. Ia benci diabaikan.

Akhirnya Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia ingin mengambil beberapa cemilan dan susu strawberry kesukaannya di kulkas. Setidaknya ada yang bisa ia lakukan, makan misalnya.

" Hei, kau mau kemana? ", tanya Chanyeol

" Aku mau ke dapur ", jawab Bakhyun ketus.

Baekhyun berlalu dan menyisakan tatapan heran dari Chanyeol. " Ada apa dengan anak itu? ", monolognya.

" Baekhyun sangat benci diabaikan, oppa. Oppa tahu kan dia sangat cerewet. Ia lebih memilih berdebat dengan oppa daripada hanya tutup mulut ", giliran Kyungsoo buka suara.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh. Meskipun begitu dalam hati ia bicara, ada satu hal lagi yang ia tahu tentang Baekhyun. Dan itu membuatnya senang. Entah kenapa Chanyeol senang.

Tak lama Baekhyun datang dengan sebungkus besar kripik kentang dan beberapa kotak susu strawberry. Baekhyun menyeruput susu strawberrynya dengan mata berbinar.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek, " Dasar bayi maniak strawberry "

" YA! Aku bukan bayi. Lagipula kenapa memangnya jika aku suka strawberry? Tidak ada ruginya juga untukmu kan, Dobi jelek? ", teriak Baekhyun kesal.

Kyungsoo melihat gelagat tidak baik antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sungguh, tak bisakah dua orang ini diam dan biarkan ia memahami kumpulan angka angka yang sedari tadi hanya berputar putar diotaknya.

" YA Kalian! Tak bisakah kalian diam dan tidak bertengkar sebentar saja? ", teriak Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam meminta maaf telah mengganggu konsentrasi sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka delapan lebih tiga puluh menit ketika handphone Kyungsoo bergetar. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar untuk menerima telephone itu. Baekhyun penasaran. Siapa yang menelepon Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya harus berbicara di luar.

" Siapa ? ", tanya Baekhyun ketika Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang belajar.

" Eomma, Baek. ", jawab Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan buku bukunya. " Eomma memintaku pulang sekarang, sudah larut ", lanjutnya kemudian.

Baekhyun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. " Geure. Kalau begitu belajarnya kita sudahi saja. Hei Dobi, bagaimana? " , tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol

" Baiklah. Kuharap kalian mengerti apa yang sudah kusampaikan tadi. Dan Kyungsoo, hati hati di jalan.", jawab Chanyeol

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, " Iya. Aku pulang dulu Chan oppa ", pamitnya pada Chanyeol. " Baekki sayang,, aku pulang dulu ya. Berbaik baiklah dengan Chanyeol oppa. Kalian terlihat cocok ", Kyungsoo berkata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun.

Setelah Kyungsoo pulang, suasana berubah canggung. Dasar Kyungsoo. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera membereskan buku bukunya dan masuk ke kamar. Tak lama Chanyeol juga masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak seperti malam malam sebelumya, tak ada perdebatan sebelum tidur malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun ke sekolah. Baekhyun terlihat aneh. Ia tak cerewet seperti biasanya. Setelah mengantar Baekhyun ke sekolah, Chanyeol pergi ke sebuah kafe di tengah kota Seoul. Ia ada janji bertemu dengan teman kampusnya pagi ini. Sambil menunggu, Chanyeol memesan secangkir coffe latte dan cake pisang kesukaannya. Tak lama, seorang laki laki yang tak lebih tinggi darinya datang menghampiri.

" Ckkk,, kau selalu terlambat Kim Jongdae ", gerutu Chanyol kesal

" Hehehe,, mian Yeol, aku kesiangan tadi ", Jongdae menjawab enteng

" Dasar. Oh ya,, bagaimana ? Kau sudah menemukan solusinya ", tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Wajahnya berubah sedikit serius.

Wajah Jongdae berubah kecewa. " Mian yeol, aku tak bisa membantumu "

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, " Apa aku tidak usah datang saja? ", Chanyeol terlihat putus asa

" YA! Mana bisa begitu. Kau itu lulusan terbaik. Mana boleh kau tidak datang. Lagipula ini terakhir kalinya kita berkumpul dengan teman teman sebagai mahasiswa Yeol ", Jongdae berkata kesal. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ini berpikiran seperti itu?

" Lantas, aku harus bagaimana? Kenapa harus membawa pasangan juga? ", giliran Chanyeol yang kesal

" Kau bisa mengajak salah satu penggemarmu Yeol. Atau adikmu? Atau sepupumu? Ahhh,, Kyungsoo? ", Jongdae berteriak riang

" YA! Mana mungkin aku mengajak gadis gadis centil itu. Aku tidak punya adik Jongdae. Aku tidak punya sepupu perempuan. Dan Kyungsoo? kau mau tuan Kim itu membunuhku? Kau enak ada Xiu noona "

" Makanya,, saat ku bilang kau harus punya pacar, maka kau harus punya pacar Yeol. Jika saat genting seperti ini kau tak perlu repot repot dan menyusahkanku. ", Jongdae berkata enteng sambil menyeruput kopinya yang tadi dipesankan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sahabatnya ini memang tidak pernah bisa memberi solusi.

Sebenarnya ini hanya masalah pesta perpisahan Chanyeol dan teman teman angkatannya. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah kenapa harus membawa pasangan? Bagi single abadi seperti Chanyeol ini seperti hal yang mustahil. Sungguh, Chanyeol mengutuk panitia yang membuat ide semacam itu. Chanyeol ingin tidak datang, tapi ia tidak ingin menyesal karena tidak bertemu teman temannya untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia pergi.

.

.

Tiba tiba terlintas satu nama di pikiran Chanyeol. " Apa aku harus mengajak orang itu? ", monolognya.

" Orang itu? Nugu? ", tanya Jongdae penasaran

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" MWO? Andwe! Aku tak mau ", teriak Baekhyun

" Kumohon sekali ini saja kau membantuku pendek. Aku tak mau membuat teman temanku kecewa karena aku tidak datang ", mohon Chanyeol

Baekhyun masih terkejut. Tadi sepulang sekolah, tiba tiba Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun menemaninya ke perpisahan namja tinggi itu. Apa Baekhyun tidak salah? Dobi jelek itu? Meminta tolong padanya?

" Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau selama tiga hari. Tapi tolong sekali ini bantu aku. ", mohon Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Melakukan apapun yang Baekhyun mau selama tiga hari? Menarik. Baekhyun berpikir ini adalah kesempatan langka yang harus dimanfaatkan. Toh, ia hanya menemani Chanyeol.

" Baiklah. Tapi kau benar benar berjanji melakukan apapun yang kumau selama tiga hari? ", tanya Baekhyun memastikan

" Ya. Dan aku bukan orang yang ingkar janji ", jawab Chanyeol

" Baiklah aku mau ", putus Baekhyun akhirnya

Chanyeol bernafas lega. Ternyata mudah sekali membujuk Baekhyun. Gadis ini terlalu polos.

" Terima kasih pendek. Bersiap siaplah Sabtu malam besok ", ucap Chanyeol yang diiringi anggukan kepala dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari perpisahan Chanyeol telah tiba. Setelah memlaui perdebatan panjang, Baekhyun akhirnya mau memakai dress. Hei,, Chanyeol tidak mau Baekhyun memakai celana gunung dan kaos oblong ke acara perpisahannya. Chanyeol juga meminta bibi Jung memastikan Baekhyun memakai sepatu flat yang Chanyeol belikan tadi. Perlu digarisbawahi, Baekhyun tidak punya sepatu wanita.

.

.

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun di depan pintu rumah. Ia begitu tampan dengan kemeja polos berwarna biru laut dan celana Jeans berwarna biru tua. Rambutnya yang disisir ke atas membuatnya makin terlihat tampan.

" Ayo berangkat ", suara Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

Chanyel menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai ke bawah. Benarkah ini Baekhyun sang gadis jadi jadian? Chanyeol tak berkedip. Baekhyun begitu cantik dengan dress biru selutut. Satu satunya dress yang Baekhyun punya. Hasil jahitan bibi Jung sebagai kado ulang tahun Baekhyun yang ke tujuh belas.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga sama. Ia merasa Chanyeol begitu memesona. Selama ini ia hanya melihat Chanyeol dengan kemeja kotak kotak dan rambut jamurnya. Tapi, hari ini Chanyeol begitu berbeda. Kemeja biru itu begitu cocok untuknya. Ah,, bukankah ia juga memakai baju dengan warna yang sama? Padahal mereka tidak janjian sebelumnya.

.

.

" Ekheeemm,, ayo kita berangkat ", Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol reflek menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya memasuki mobil. Entah kenapa Baekhyun tak bisa menolak. Mulutnya seakan terkunci untuk meneriakkan kata kata kasar seperti biasanya. Ia merasa genggaman Chanyeol begitu... hangat dan nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai di tempat perpisahan dan disambut teriakan histeris dari Jongdae. Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam erat. Chanyeol seperti takut melepaskan Baekhyun. Fans fans Chanyeol juga berteriak histeris dan sesekali berbisik bisik tentang siapa gadis yang dibawa Chanyeol.

" Waaahhhh,, Chanyeol,, akhirnya kau datang juga ", Jongdae begitu semangat. Kemudian ia menengok ke arah Baekhyun. " Siapa gadis cantik ini? apa dia pacar barumu? ", tanyanya kemudian yang membuat Baekhyun menunduk malu. Kenapa Baekhyun jadi malu malu begini sih?

" Dia Baekhyun. Dan dia bukan pacarku ", jawab Chanyeol.

Jongdae tertawa, " Sudah kuduga. Orang sepertimu tidak mudah mendapatkan pacar "

Chanyeol jengah. Jongdae memang benar benar menyebalkan. Kemudian Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk berkenalan dengan Xiumin, pacar Jongdae. Baekhyun senang karena Xiumin orang yang ramah dan hangat.

" Baek, kau disini dulu bersama Xiumin nona, ne. Aku ada perlu dengan beberapa orang teman ", kata Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengobrol dengan Xiumin. Baekhyun tak menyangka perempuan yang dipanggilnya eonnie ini amat sangat luar biasa. Di usianya yang masih muda, Xiumin sudah sangat sukses sebagai barista dan pemilik beberapa cafe di korea.

Saat sedang asyik mengobrol, segerombolan gadis gadis mendatangi mereka. Lebih tepatnya mendatangi Baekhyun.

" Hei, gadis centil. Berani sekali kau mendekati Chanyeol oppa ", salah satu dari gerombolan gadis itu berkata ketus. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya. Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Baekhyun untuk melawan. Tapi ia masih tau diri. Baekhyun tak mau merusak suasana. Dan lagipula Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang akan melawan tapna alasan berarti.

" Kenapa diam saja? ", bentak gadis lainnya. Baekhyun menundukkan kepala sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Tiba tiba beberapa orang dari mereka menyeret Baekhyun.

" Mau kalian bawa Baekhyun kemana? ", tanya Xiumin takut takut. Ia berusaha mencegah, tapi ia juga takut membuat keributan dan merusak acara perpisahan kekasihnya.

Gadis gadis itu tak menghiraukan ucapan Xiumin dan terus menyeret Baekhyun. Xiumin yang takut terjadi apa apa meutuskan segera mencari Chanyeol dan Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dibawa ke kolam renang universitas oleh gadis gadis itu.

" Kau,, jangan berani mendekati Chanyeol oppa kami ", gadis gadis itu berkata tajam. Baekhyun hanya diam dan terus menahan amarahnya.

Diamnya Baekhyun rupanya membuat gadis gadis itu semakin marah. Dengan tanpa ampun mereka mendorong Baekhyun hingga jatuh ke kolam renang.

.

.

BYUUURRR

.

.

Kolam renang itu rupanya cukup dalam. Terlihat tangan Baekhyun yang menggapai gapai. Baekhyun tidak bisa berenang. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tetap terjaga dan agar tidak tenggelam. Ia ingin berteriak minta tolong tapi tak bisa. Sementara gadis gadis itu tertawa melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

.

.

" BAEKHYUN! ", sebuah teriakan membuat gadis gadis iut berhenti tertawa dan wajahnya berubah jadi ketakutan.

Orang yang berteriak itu, Chanyeol segera berlari menuju kolam renang dan tanpa ragu memasuki kolam renang dan menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun naik ke atas. Bersyukur Chanyeol datang tepat waktu dan Baekhyun belum tenggelam.

" Baekhyun,, gwenchana? ", tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Tangannya terus memeluk Baekhyun supaya hangat. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Badannya gemetar. Ia kedinginan dan terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah gadis gadis itu. " Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian mau aku jebloskan ke penjara eoh? ", teriak Chanyeol marah. Gadis gadis itu menunduk masih ketakutan.

" Sudahlah Yeol, lebih baik kau bawa Baekhyun pulang. Kurasa ia tidak dalam kondisi yang baik ", Jongdae yang tadi ikut bersama Chanyeol angkat bicara.

" Jongdae benar. Kasihan Baekhyun. Dia harus segera istirahat ", Xiumin menimpali.

Chanyeol setuju dengan Xiumin dan Jongdae. Ia akan memberseskan gadis gadis itu nanti. Sekarang yang paling penting adalah kondisi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun terlalu shock dan lemas bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri.

Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun, " Naiklah ke punggungku "

Baekhyun terkejut. Apa Chanyeol bermaksud menggendong Baekhyun?

" Cepat, atau kau akan sakit nanti ", kata Chanyeol lagi

" Tap, tapi,, aku berat ", Baekhyun berkata dengan gemetar

" Tak apa "

.

.

Akhirnya Baekhyun naik ke punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju mobil. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua tamu yang hadir.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa hangat. Meskipun ia basah kuyup dan menggendong orang yang juga basah kuyup di punggungnya, Chanyeol merasa amat sangat hangat. Jantungnya juga berdebar kencang. Ia belum pernah merasa sepeti ini sebelumnya. Chanyeol juga merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar di punggungnya. Chanyeol tersenyum.

Chanyeol tak tahu jika orang yang ia gendong juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan mungkin lebih. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan gendongannya pada Chanyeol. Dan tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun tersenyum amat manis di belakang sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter IV update ^^

Maaf kalau ceritanya makin gaje.

Author juga mau minta maaf karena late update. Tempat saya mengalami gangguan listrik sehingga mempersulit proses pengetikan.

.

.

Terima kasih buat jongindo, devrina, neli amelia, thestarbaek0506, chanbaekluv, luckygirl91, byunvibaek, anonim, nur991fah, dan richanbaek yang sudah menyempatkan memberi review di chapter sebelumnya. Kalian semangat terbesar saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

Terima kasih juga buat readers yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di ff saya.

.

.

OK,, see you in the next Chapter ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter V

.

.

.

Cast

Park Chanyeol as Namja

Byun Baekhyun as Yeoja

Other EXO Members

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di rumah dalam keadaan menggigil dengan Chanyeol yang terus memapahnya. Bibi Jung yang membukakan pintu nampak kaget melihat keadaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah sering pulang dalam keadaan babak belur, tapi Baekhyun belum pernah pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini. Terlebih keadaan Chanyeol yang tak jauh berbeda. Seingatnya hari ini tidak turun hujan, lalu kenapa mereka bisa basah kuyup begini?

" Ya Tuhan, Nona! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa nona bisa basah kuyup seperti ini? ", tanya bibi Jung khawatir. " Tuan muda juga, kenapa bisa basah kuyup, apa di luar hujan? "

" Tidak, Bi. Di luar tidak hujan. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Lebih baik sekarang bibi siapkan air hangat untuk Baekhyun ", jawab Chanyeol. Bibi Jung mengangguk lantas segera berlari ke dalam dan melakukan apa yang Chanyeol minta.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun selesai mandi dan berganti baju. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak menelan air tadi. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil, gadis gadis fans Chanyeol ternyata lebih menakutkan daripada preman preman atau anak nakal yang sering ia hajar selama ini.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, matanya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi, ia mengantuk. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada, mulai merasa kedinginan dan sedikit menggigil. Baekhyun berharap ia tidak demam malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang bermimpi indah ketika samar samar ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat jam di handphonya. Jam satu tengah malam. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya malam malam begini? Kemudian ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan membuka pintu.

.

CKLEK

.

" Bibi Jung? ", Chanyeol terkejut ketika mendapati ternyata bibi Jung yang mengetuk pintunya dengan wajah bingung dan khawatir. " Ada apa, Bi? ", tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

" Anu,, tuan muda,, nona Baekhyun, nona Baekhyun demam ", jawab bibi Jung

Chanyeol yang masih setengah sadar, lambat mencerna apa yang baru saja bibi Jung katakan. "Apa? ", tanyanya sekali lagi.

" Nona Baekhyun demam, Tuan. Saya lupa persediaan obat demamnya sudah habis dan tidak mungkin kita panggil dokter pada jam jam segini tuan. Demamnya sangat tinggi dan nona terus memanggil manggil appa dan eommanya ", jelas bibi Jung

Chanyeol yang akhirnya sadar segera berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun diikuti bibi Jung di belakangnya. Tampaklah Baekhyun yang bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol mendekat dan menyentuh kening Baekhyun. Benar kata bibi Jung, demamnya sangat tinggi. Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah. Pasti ini karena kejadian Baekhyun di kolam renang tadi.

" Bibi, tolong ambilkan es batu dan kain ya, sebaiknya kita kompres Baekhyun dulu agar demamnya turun ", pinta Chanyeol pada bibi Jung. Bibi Jung mengangguk dan segera melesat mengambil apa yang Chanyeol minta.

.

.

" Appa,,, eomma,, kajima ", Baekhyun terus memanggil manggil appa dan eommanya. Chanyeol bingung, ia tak pernah menghadapi orang demam sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi kenapa bibi Jung lama sekali mengambil es batunya?

Tak lama yang dinanti Chanyeol datang. Bibi Jung segera menyerahkan es batu dalam baskom pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggulung es batu itu dalam kain yang juga sudah dibawa bibi Jung dan meletakkannya di kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak tak terganggu akan dinginnya es batu yang menyentuh kulit keningnya. Ia hanya terus mengigau dan tidak tenang dalam tidurnya.

" Bibi lebih baik istirahat saja. Biar aku yang menjaga Baekhyun ", Chanyeol berkata pada bibi Jung yang masih terlihat khawatir dan lelah.

Bibi Jung menggeleng. " Ani, tuan. Biar saya saja yang menjaga nona muda. "

" Tak apa bibi. Lagipula ini semua karena aku. Bibi pasti lelah seharian menjaga dan mengurus rumah. Bibi tak perlu khawatir, demamnya pasti turun sebentar lagi ", kata Chanyeol lagi. Matanya beralih pada Baekhyun yang mulai tenang.

Akhirnya bibi Jung menyerah. Memilih menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Lagipula Chanyeol benar, usianya yang tak lagi muda membuatnya sangat lelah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun sambil terus mengganti kompres untuk gadis mungil itu. Demam Baekhyun sudah mulai turun dan ia sudah tak lagi mengigau memanggil manggil appa dan eommanya.

Chanyeol berhenti mengompres dan memandangi wajah pucat Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur. Cantik dan lucu, pikirnya. Chanyeol merasa keputusannya mengajak Baekhyun ke acara perpisahannya adalah keputusan yang amat salah. Tapi ia juga tak habis pikir, kenapa Baekhyun tidak melawan sama sekali? Padahal biasanya gadis itu akan cepat marah bahkan jika hanya dikata katai saja. Chanyeol juga baru tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa berenang.

Chanyeol menyibakkan poni yang jatuh ke kening Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat.

.

DEG

.

Perasaan itu lagi. Chanyeol heran, kenapa akhir akhir ini jantungnya seperti bersalto saat ia dekat dengan Baekhyun? Dan sebentar saja ia tak melihat Baekhyun ia merasakan khawatir yang berlebihan.

Chanyeol kembali mengusap kening Baekhyun lembut. Untung saja latihan ujian Baekhyun sudah selesai. Ia berharap esok gadis itu sudah tak lagi demam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat. Ia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu di keningnya. Ah, kompres, Baekhyun ingat ia demam semalam. Tapi kenapa lengan kirinya terasa berat juga? Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol tengah tertidur dan mendekap erat lengan kirinya.

.

" KYAAAA! ", Baekhyun berteriak dan membuat Chanyeol bangun. " Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? ", teriak Baekhyun lagi sambil menarik selimutnya.

Chanyeol mengucek matanya pelan. " Kau sudah bangun? ", tanyanya parau

" YA! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? ", teriak Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan teriakan Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkannya ke kening Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

" Masih hangat. Tapi kenapa kau sudah bisa berteriak kencang sekali? ", kata Chanyeol enteng.

" Ap,, apa maksudmu? ", tanya Baekhyun. Ia gugup berada dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol. Terlebih Chanyel tidur di kamarnya semalaman.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, bibi Jung datang sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu.

" Ah, nona sudah bangun. Apa nona masih demam? Atau kepala nona terasa pusing ", tanya bibi Jung pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. " Anio bibi. Demamku sudah turun, tapi kepalaku masih terasa pusing ", jawab Baekhyun

Bibi Jung tersenyum. " Tuan muda memang pandai merawat nona Baekhyun. Ia mengompres dan menunggui nona semalaman ", kata bibi Jung yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

Dobi jelek ini merawat dan menjaganya semalaman? Ah pantas ia bisa tertidur di kamarnya.

" Lebih baik kau makan bubur yang sudah dibuat bibi Jung. Aku akan panggilkan dokter setelah ini ", Chanyeol berkata pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. " Ani! Kau tak perlu memanggil dokter. Ak, aku,,, tak suka dokter "

Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. " hahaha,, gadis jadi jadian sepertimu takut dokter? "

Baekhyun cemberut. " YA! Aku tak takut dokter. Aku hanya kasihan pada dokter itu harus ke rumahku pagi pagi begini ". Chanyeol kembali tertawa. Alasan macam apa itu? Bukankah itu memang tugas seorang dokter.

" Sudahlah nona, lebih baik nona makan agar cepat sembuh. Dan tuan muda sebaiknya sarapan juga. Saya sudah menyiapkan nasi goreng di bawah ", kata bibi Jung menengahi. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia segera keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Sebelum itu ia sempat mengejek Baekhyun yang minta disuapi bibi Jung, membuat Baekhyun berteriak geram dan melemparinya dengan bantal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah mandi dan berganti baju. Ia kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Tiba tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan Chanyeol dengan kaos biru panjang dan jeans biru tua. Aisshh,, kenapa sekarang ia jadi gugup melihat Chanyeol?

Baekhyun bangkit dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tumpukan bantal yang tersusun rapi di atas kasurnya. Chanyeol menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat Baekhyun.

" Apa kau sudah merasa baikan? ", tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. " Ne. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Hanya saja kepalaku sedikit pusing ", jawab Baekhyun

" Mian ", Chanyeol berkata lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Baekhyun penasaran kenapa laki laki ini meminta maaf padanya.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan bola mata Baekhyun yang begitu jernih.

" Mian. Karena fans fansku kau jadi begini. Aku tak tau mereka sefanatik itu. Maaf juga karena aku tak tahu kau tak bisa berenang ", Chanyeol berkata lagi

" Sudahlah. Kau tak salah dan tak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula aku sudah tidak apa apa. Aku yakin besok aku sudah tidak apa apa ", Baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum manis.

Oh Tuhan. Kenapa Chanyeol jadi membeku seperti ini. senyum itu. Senyum dari bibir mungil itu benar benar membuat jantungnya berhenti.

.

.

" Baekhyun noona! ", sebuah teriakan kencang melelehkan kebekuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Seorang lelaki tinggi berkulit pucat tampak tergopoh gopoh memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan langsung menerjang dan memeluk Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun noona, kau tidak apa apa? Kata bibi Jung kau sakit? Kau sakit apa ? ", tanya lelaki itu sambil terus memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang masih sedikit terkejut membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum. " Tidak apa apa Sehunna,, aku hanya demam "

Chanyeol yang melihat adegan teletubbies itu merasa dongkol. Siapa sebenarnya laki laki ini? Kenapa ia dengan seenaknya memeluk Baekhyun? Dan kenapa pula Baekhyun membalas pelukannya dengan begitu mudah?

.

.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Baekhyun disana. Tapi, siapa orang ini? kenapa Sehun tak pernah melihatnya dan Baekhyun juga tak pernah cerita tentang laki laki padanya.

" Noona,, nuguya? ", tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

" Ahh,, dia guru lesku sekaligus orang yang appa percaya untuk menjagaku selama appa pergi ke luar negeri ", jawab Baekhyun

" Ooohhh ", Sehun ber ooh ria. " Anyeong,, Sehun imnida, aku pacarnya Baekhyun noona ", Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut. Jadi, Baekhyun sudah punya pacar?

" Ya Sehunna! Siapa yang mau jadi pacarmu? ", teriak Baekhyun.

" Noona sudahlah,, akui saja ", jawab Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Membuat Baekhyun jengah.

" Dasar dongsaeng nakal. ", teriak Baekhyun lagi. Membuat Chanyeol lega dan bahagia. Jadi, anak ini bukan pacar Baekhyun.

.

.

" Anyeong. Chanyeol imnida ", giliran Chanyeol menjawab perkenalan Sehun tadi.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. " Sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu hyung saja? ", tanya sehun

" Tentu saja boleh ", jawab Chanyeol membuat Sehun berlonjak lonjak senang. Kekanakan sekali bukan?

.

.

Sehun kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih menyandarkan dirinya pada tumpukan bantal bantal itu. Ia hampir lupa mengenai tujuannya datang ke rumah Baekhyun.

" Ah ya noona, ayo kita berangkat sekarang, bukankah noona sudah janji padaku kita akan ke sana hari minggu ini? "

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya pelan. Ia lupa sudah menjanjikan sesuatu pada Sehun. Dan jika sudah berjanji pada Sehun, itu artinya janji itu harus ditepati dan dilaksanakan apapun keadaannya.

" Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat ", jawab Baekhyun sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Chanyeol heran melihat Baekhyun yang seperti akan pergi. Bukankah ia masih sakit?

" ya, ya, kau mau kemana? ", Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun

" Aku akan pergi bersama Sehun. Kami sudah ada janji hari ini ", jawab Baekhyun

" Heii,, kau masih sakit. Tak bisakah acara kalian ditunda saja? "

Sehun menggeleng pelan. " Aku sudah janji dengan mereka akan datang bersama Baekhyun noona. Jika dibatalkan, aku takut mereka kecewa "

.

.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengantar mereka menggunakan mobil appa Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Baekhyun yang sedang tidak sehat pergi bersama Sehun dengan menggunakan sepeda?

Baekhyun dan Sehun juga membawa sebuah kardus besar yang sepertinya sudah mereka persiapkan sebelumnya. Chanyeol tak tahu apa isinya.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang Sehun dan Baekhyun maksud. Sebuah panti asuhan kecil di tengah kota. Saat mereka sampai, mereka disambut ceria oleh anak anak penghuni panti. Beberapa ada yang heran karena tak tahu siapa Chanyeol. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama mengingat Chanyeol termasuk orang yang mudah berbaur.

Baekhyun dan Sehun langsung membagikan isi kardus besar mereka yang ternyata adalah berbagai macam mainan dan cokelat. Membuat anak anak itu begitu gembira.

Setelah membagikan mainan dan cokelat, Sehun bermain kejar kejaran dengan anak anak itu. Chanyeol melarang Baekhyun ikut karena tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Chanyeol memilih menemani Baekhyun duduk di kursi taman panti dan melihat Sehun dan anak anak itu tertawa lepas.

Chanyeol menyampirkan jaketnya pada Baekhyun. Membuat gadis itu terkejut. Sial, kenapa ia lupa membawa jaket tadi. Membuatnya jadi salah tingkah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa melihat kelakuan Sehun dan anak anak. Tapi, tiba tiba wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya jadi khawatir.

" Kau tak apa? ", tanyanya pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol ." Ani, gwenchana ", jawab Baekhyun

" Lalu kenapa wajahmu muram? Apa kepalamu masih pusing? "

Baekhyun menggeleng. " Ani. Aku hanya merasa beruntung. Melihat anak anak itu membuatku bersyukur setidaknya aku masih punya appa dan keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku. Kadang aku sedih ketika mengingat eommaku sudah tiada. Tapi lihat, mereka bahkan tak tahu siapa eomma, appa dan bahkan keluarganya. Aku jadi sadar, bahwa aku amat sangat beruntung. Tuhan begitu menyayangiku karena telah memberiku appa yang luar biasa. Aku juga kagum dengan anak anak itu. Bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan bahkan tanpa kasih sayang appa dan eomma? Mereka begitu luar biasa"

Chanyeol termenung mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ternyata Baekhyun yang selama ini ia tahu sebagai anak yang urakan dan kasar, mempunyai hati yang begitu lembut. Satu lagi sisi lain dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang baru Chanyeol ketahui.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dengan tanpa diminta, tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Seolah memberi kekuatan dan memberi tahu pada Baekhyun bahwa ia ada di sampingnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa tangannya digenggam erat pun menoleh. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata bulat milik Chanyeol. Begitu indah dan entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa tenang saat mata itu menatap dalam dua buah bola mata sipitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello readersnim! :D

Mian for late update. Maaf kalau ceritanya makin membosankan ya.

Terima kasih buat reader yang sudah bersedia review. Terima kasih banyak buat rhichanbaek, parkbyun, nur991fah, thestarbaek0506, jongindo, devrina, neli amelia, taman coklat, dan luckygirl91 yang memberi review di Chapter sebelumnya.

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah memfollow dan memfavorite cerita ini.

Terima kasih juga buat siders yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini.

Ah ya, saya juga mau ngingetin, jangan lupa vote EXO in MAMA awards and sending them so much rose. I just wanna see them smiling happily. :D

.

.

See you ini the next chapter!

.


End file.
